Big Time
by cindella
Summary: A certain bluefurred member of the XMen decides to start a band. A band that, surprisingly, hits the big time. XMen EvoUltimate Spiderman crossover.


Sumarry: A certain blue-furred member of the X-Men decides to start a band. A band that, surprisingly, hits the big time. X-Men Evo Spiderman crossover. KurtxKitty, ToddxTabby, PeterxMJ. 

Disclaimer- Oh yeah, my name's Stan Lee and I own the X-Men and Spiderman. I'm just in disguise as a thirteen year old girl who's addicted to the internet. This is much more fun than being interviewed for the X-Men dvds and guest starring on _The Simpsons_. And no, I don't own the Teen Titans or Ami Yumi either.

A/N: A few things first: this is my noodlehead fic. My brain is stuffed full of noodles right now, as in, 2 minute noodles, Italian noodles, and Gorillaz noodles. So whenenver I'm in a noodlehead mood, a new chapter of this will appear. THIS IS NOT REPLACING ASK ME NO QUESTIONS! Don't worry! Also, the Spiderman in this fic is the Ultimiate Spiderman Spiderman, set just after _Carnage_. (And yes, I've only ever read up to _Carnage_, so unless you guys care to tell me about the later comics, I will have to only make references to the earlier comics.) -Cindy

Big Time 

By Cindella

**Chapter One: Titans, Go!**

BAND MEMBERS WANTED 

_Drummer and bassist_

_Who don't mind playing along side mutants/freaks_

_Practices in Bayville twice a week._

_Call Kurt on 0277 258 3899 for details_

Nana nana nana nana nana nana… 

"You have the Batman theme for your ringtone?" Scott asked incredulously.

"Teen Titans, actually," replied Kurt. "In a few minutes the proper music kicks in. Ami Yumi rock, man."

"That is so **cool**!" screeched Kitty, just as Kurt pressed the talk button.

"Sh!" he hissed. "A little phone music, people!" Then, into the cellphone, "Hello, this is Kurt."

"Uh, hey," said an unfamiliar voice on the other end. "I'm, uh, calling for the band thing?"

"Oh, ja?" said Kurt, surprised that someone had answered so soon. "What do you play?"

"Um, I play guitar? My name's Peter, Peter Parker."

"Ja, you live in Bayville?"

"Queens, actually. But I can get to Bayville pretty fast."

"Okay, cool. Wait a sec…" Kurt covered the mouthpiece of the cell with his hand and whispered, "Any of you guys have a pen and paper?" Kitty ripped a page out the back of her ICT book and handed it to him along with a pink gel pen. Kurt looked at the pen in disgust and then took it.

"Okay, um, what was your name again?"

"Peter Parker."

"And you live in Queens?"

"Yeah."

"Can I have your phone number?"

"858 4628. I don't have a cellphone, so if my Aunt May answers, don't hang up."

"Okay, ja, that's cool. Can you make it to Bayville this Friday, five o'clock?"

"Um, yeah, I think so."

"Great! And, uh, you're okay about mutants, aren't you?"

"Totally. Actually, I'm what SHIELD calls and Illegal Genetic Mutation, so I kinda have to be."

"Not scared of blue fuzzy elves with spaded tails?"

"Now you're just freaking me out, man."

"Okay, cool. We're at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Please, don't judge the place on it's name? It's just off Shelby Street. And don't be scared of the wolf, it's a… pet."

"Okay, dude… so, I'm in?"

"I'm not sure that there'r that many teens who'd actually want to play in a band with mutants, so, ja."

"Sweet!"

"Later, then."

"Yeah, later."

Kurt disconected the call. "Yes!" he said, fiving Kitty. "We have a guitarist!"

They were driving home from school when Kurt's cellphone rang a second time.

"When there's trouble, you know who to call…" sung Kitty.

"Shuddup," muttered Kurt. "Please be a drummer, please be a drummer, please be a drummer… hello, Kurt here?"

"Yo, gecko. This is Todd."

"TOAD?" screeched Kurt.

"TOAD?" echoed Kitty and Jean.

"What's **Toad** doing calling Kurt?" exclaimed Scott.

"Hey, don't be so surprised, yo," said the sightly tinny, Hey-I'm-A-White-Guy-Trying-To-Sound-Gangster voice on the other end of the line. "Bad guys can play the drums, too."

"Ja, it's just- I- I-"

"You weren't expecting me, right?"

"Uh, no, actually."

"Right. So, can I be in the band or not, yo?"

"Actually, uh, we might have to wait a little, just to see if there are any other drummers, okay?"

"Okay, whatever, yo. Call me if you need a drummer. Kitty knows the number if you don't."

"Ja, okay," Kurt said to the dial tone.

**Three Days Later**

_Ring… ring… ring…_

"Yo, brotherhood house, this is Todd. If you're calling for Lance, I'm sorry, he's in his room trying to i-m the so-called girl of his dreams, but if your looking for a date then I'm free almost ever night of the week. Anybody else, I'd give you the same story, but I doubt the others have admirers. So talk."

"Nice 'answering machine', Toad."

"Kurt? What're you-"

"We need a drummer. Okay? So if you can get over here in fifteen minutes we'd not-so-love to have you here."

"Okay yo, I'l be there."

BEEEEEP


End file.
